The present invention relates, in general, to a transport system for containers, in particular an airport baggage handling system, and incline conveyor for a transport system.
Transport systems for containers, in particular airport baggage handling systems, are known to have conveyors that move containers between various elevations. The conveyors normally include driving belts or bands for support and transport of the container. Oftentimes, the conveyors are constructed to emulate a convexly curved transport path by disposing a series of straight conveyor elements which are so lined up as to resemble the convex transport path. The term “convexly curved” relates hereby to configuration which is curved outwards in relation to the container underside. Conventional transport systems of this type have the drawback of an uncontrolled transport of containers because the containers frequently assume an instable position, as they advance along the convexly curved transport path.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved transport system to obviate prior art shortcomings.